<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Прогулка по окрестностям by fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe), Nat_al_lee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733779">Прогулка по окрестностям</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020'>fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat_al_lee/pseuds/Nat_al_lee'>Nat_al_lee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FK 2020: Star Trek Prime Universe Челлендж [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: The Animated Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amigurumi, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Friendship, Gen, Handmade, Photoset, Sehlat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:40:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat_al_lee/pseuds/Nat_al_lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FK 2020: Star Trek Prime Universe Челлендж [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 3: Челлендж 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Прогулка по окрестностям</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://funkyimg.com/i/36GFD.jpg">Full Size || Полный размер</a>
  </p>
</div>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://funkyimg.com/i/36GFE.jpg">Full Size || Полный размер</a>
  </p>
</div>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://funkyimg.com/i/36GFF.jpg">Full Size || Полный размер</a>
  </p>
</div>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://funkyimg.com/i/36GFG.jpg">Full Size || Полный размер</a>
  </p>
</div>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://funkyimg.com/i/36GFH.jpg">Full Size || Полный размер</a>
  </p>
</div>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Размер амигуруми:</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://funkyimg.com/i/36GFC.jpg">Full Size || Полный размер</a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>